kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Man-Ape
"Witness the might of the Jabari first-hand!" M'Baku, aka Man-Ape, is the chief of the Wakandan minority Jabari tribe and the leader of the White Gorilla cult, in opposition to the ruling Panther cult. Ever at odds with the Wakandan ruling class, including Black Panther, and willing to go to any lengths to secure power for his tribe, Man-Ape allies himself with Scar, Klaw, and others to overthrow Black Panther in Kingdom Hearts 1 - The Journey. M'Baku returns in "Return of the Keyblade", having been broken out of prison by N'Jadaka to help him get rid of the now king T'Challa, a mission of which he is all too eager to carry out if it means finally getting his revenge on the upstart panther cub who stopped him years before. After N'Jadaka reveals his true goals in store not only for Wakanda but also for the entire planet, however, M'Baku is forced to re-evaluate his standing and make the hardest decision he's ever had to consider if he wants to save his gorilla hide... Story Backstory M'Baku was born and raised in the Jabari Tribal Area within Wakanda. The Jabari had long been recognized as the one tribe in all of Wakanda who refused to accept the country's technological advancements or worship the Egyptian goddess Bastet, preferring to remain in a traditional, hand-crafted lifestyle and hold more reverence for gorillas, even going so far as to wear the pelts of gorillas that passed away of natural causes, then dying the furs in white pigments in an attempt to transfer the strength of the gorillas to them in return. Their primary gods of worship are in fact the Vaishnavian Lord of Reincarnation Vishnu and his chief devotee Hanuman. Having been taught all his life to accept the Jabari way of life and shun the rest of Wakanda's forward-thinking mindset, M'Baku sought to become the strongest warrior of his tribe by pushing his physical strength and endurance to their limit through intensive ceremonial training. Once he had proven his might and ascended to the title of head chieftan with the passing of his father, he decided the next best course of action towards helping his people would be to overthrow T'Chaka and return Wakanda to its traditional roots by removing any and all aspects of its technological growth. (Eventually meets up with Ulysses Klaue, and, despite his misgivings for the foreigner who dared to upset Wakanda's way of life, is forced to make a deal with him and his associates in the Hellfire Organization/undercover HYDRA in order to gain the power needed to overthrow T'Chaka and rule Wakanda himself) The Journey (An MCU version of his appearance in EMH, combined with the first act and a half of the Lion King) Return of the Keyblade (Reprises his roles from Black Panther and Infinity War/Endgame; plus mention of his previous appearance in EMH and hints of a character arc growing between both versions) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Gallery Black_Panther_Textless_Character_Poster_11.jpg|M'Baku as seen in the Live-Action universe Man-Ape_Avengers_Assemble.png|M'Baku's second costume, used during the Infinity War, which he adopts reluctantly out of hatred for Vibranium in order to stand a chance against Thanos' forces Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Warlords Category:Spear Users Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Henchmen Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Scar's Cult Category:Anti-Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Klaue & Killmonger's Organization